Lunch Date
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: A lunch date could have gone well, but instead goes all wrong.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Neopets. The Neopets series has a rule of no male faeries, which got my cousin **Cracked Pepper** and myself discussing the implications of this. New faeries would need to randomly come into existence, or they would need to be formed via a homosexual relationship. Thus the following fic popped into our heads._

**Lunch Date**

When Jhudora first met Illusion she saw another faerie with sun baked skin and freckles to go with it. Even for an Earth Faerie it was rumored that Illusion was a wild one. By that the older faeries didn't mean that she got into trouble, but that the female was more attuned to nature then some of the younger faeries, and let that natural sense take over her. For Jhudora though this meant Illusion was some kind of wild animal that needed to be brought under control, something she found herself desiring for some strange reason. Dark Faeries weren't the type to naturally bring someone into a relationship, and instead ended up being a master in the relationship – there were no equals.

When Illusion first met Jhudora, she saw a faerie that was fair of skin about her, the type of beauty that Illusion might say she was somewhat envious of, as she could never hope to get that fair kind of skin with the way she spent her times outdoors. She found herself mysteriously drawn to the other faerie, as there was an aura about her, even a dangerous intrigue, something that felt like an adventure. The mantra about keeping ones friends close, but ones enemies closer kept beating about her head, something even she couldn't quite understand the logic of.

The place they met was in the basement of Fyora's castle where all young faeries go to learn their lessons. Both proved that they were sharp of wit, so it was quite understandable when they were assigned to each other for partners for a project that was due in a months time. Neither thought of it much, and at first they simply met at the library, but the gaggle of fan girls among the other faeries caused the Library Faerie great annoyance. Most were attracted to Illusion, but there was a dark stalker in the background, watching from the shadows.

Thus Jhodora was the one to suggest the date, as she was most annoyed by the situation. It wasn't as simple as asking her out. No, Dark Faeries were never on the same playing field with their prey. If she had her way the relationship would progress so that Illusion would come to bed submissively, acting much like Jhodora's Neopet slaves, turning into her own personal sex tool, something she could be complete master of. Sometimes she would lay in bed at night awake, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Illusion, and she would lick her lips with delight.

So she asked, "this is such a bore. Why don't we find somewhere else to do our project."

Illusion of course wanted to get to know Jhudora better, to solve that mysterious feeling about the other young faerie. She wanted though to be on equal terms with the other faerie, in a friendship of some kind. She couldn't deny there was some kind of lust going on, as she herself had day dreams which would be considered scandalous perhaps.

Jhudora found herself walking to the address that Illusion had mentioned. She imagined that the girl would in fact be getting on her hands and knees to beg Jhudora to be her master, going so far as to lick her feet. She would be for her to use her and they would return back to her home and she would personally strip the other female to her birthday suit and then place a collar around her neck and then bring out the items of ultimate delight.

That was until she arrived at the place.

The place was a nice little cafe and was fluffy sweet and she found herself wondering why her servent would pick such a place. "_Well... of course she isn't my servant yet... but still... this place, to bring a dark Faerie._" There came the temptation then to use a spell to lock up the females joints and to take a whip to the female and to watch as she used it to publicly strip the other Faerie.

Of course... that would get her in a lot of trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bringing me to a cafe of all places. You do realize I am a Dark Faerie. You should beg me for forgiveness." The sudden thought of the other female opening up her front to expose herself was what would happen, but it of course wasn't.

Illusion on the other hand had been hoping for sweetness with this other faerie that had caught her attention. She had hoped that the sweats would end in a mutual bonding between the two between the two and perhaps she could go so far as to invite the other faerie to her glade, and more private places. The thought of private places made Illusion blush deeply, wondering why she was thinking such naughty, lusting thoughts at that time.

For some reason a sudden image burst through her head, the thought of putting neko ears on Jhudora, and the other acting like a pet of some kind, and yet that was only an indicator that the relationship wasn't on equal grounds, and the that things Illusion would like weren't the things Jhudora liked, thus leading to a relationship which ended up, well, with issues neither one would want to deal with.

She shook her head. "I don't owe you an apology."

"Yes... you do."

"No... I don't."

"I guess that this particular relationship isn't going to work out."

"Yes. We should ask for different partners."

Illusion turned and headed back to her glade, where she slipped off her clothing and then slipped into her cool bed that was made of leaves. "Seriously... things are just too hot. I'm glad I have my own place so I don't have to worry about decency issues that you have to worry about in the public."

Jhudora on the other hand decided to go else where and began to cast spells on various Neopets and causing other trouble, before capturing a few new pets and taking them back to her place. She placed them in cages and her mind imagined Illusion in one, completely naked and begging to be out of the cage. "_Well... I guess I could hope to eventually become stronger then her. Making her beg me to stop makes a whole lot more sense then my trying to make her do what I want._"

But of course it was to never happen.


End file.
